Celestial
History Origins Early Existence The Celestials were an cosmic race of "space giants" first created by a being known as the First Firmament, an cosmic being who was said to be first ever universe itself. The Celestials was its first creation, organizing them into two factions; the Astrals who seeked the approval of their creator-god, while another, the "multi-colored rebels" created in which it would evolve, disregarding the worshipping of Firament. It saw these as hersey, and commanded the Aspirants to engage against the Rebel Celestials, starting the Celestial War. Celestial War The war began by the First Firmament, the Aspirants fought against the multi-colored Celestial rebels for a inapplicable period of time. The war was vast, each reblel and Aspirant being killed across the universe, but always evenly matched. To defeat the rebels, the Aspirants developed the Godkiller Armor to which killed by Celestials then any other Aspirants. However, while unknown in terms of judgement, the Aspirants stripped the armour for parts in their fleets when a internal civil war erupted. Due to this event, the rebel Celestials was able to recover, and wipe out the Aspirants. The war was over with the defeat of the Aspirants and the shattering of the First Firmament, whose cosmic fragments formed into the multiverse, creating the sentient entity known as the Second Cosmos of the First Multiverse. Second Celestial War & the Astral Realm , the only Celestial known to reside in the Spirit Realm, and became corrupt overtime.]] As the Beyonders began their move to eradicate the Celestials, each Beyonders defeating the lower ranked Celestials in the Multiverse. Due to the decline of Celestials, their more powerful brethren began to lead a assault against their attacks, resulting in the Second Celestial War. Ethrus the Destroyer lead the counter-attacks against the Beyonders, wielding the Hammer of One-Above-All against them. Even with their numbers, the Beyonders effortlessly destroyed and eradicated their leaders, including the One Above All Celestial. With their numbers very low, the Celestials forced themselves to retreat into hyperspace and were forced to stay in hyperspace for all of eternity. To keep a eye, and know the progression of the multiverse, though it would weaken them, they use their immense power to form themselves bodies of energy residing in the Spirit Realm, where they became spiritual beings as their consciousness are telepathically connected to their spiritual body. First Multiverse First Dimensional War Biology Appearance Internal Anatomy & Physiology Origins & "Reproduction" Language Powers & Abilities Powers *'Vast Cosmic Powers': They have immeasurable cosmic powers with seemingly no limits. They can manipulate matter and energy at will. A single Celestial has the power to threaten all the pantheons of gods in a planet. The Celestials were also able to collectively shape creation at its birth and create life throughout the universe, and were indirectly responsible for the emergence of the Multiverse itself. Indeed the Celestials are often placed alongside other Cosmic entities in status and power. *'Immortality': Celestials are immortal beings and almost impossible to truly kill or harm. They are able to withstand planet shattering impacts with ease. In fact, a single Celestial possesses the power to withstand attacks from three Skyfathers at the same time completely unfazed (including Odin and Zeus). Though not a feat of raw power but of durability, it still suggests that a single Celestial is far more powerful than a Skyfather. Abilities 12-Level Intelligence: Celestials in intellect, are the supremely intellectual capabilities, able to learn many highly hard concepts with effortless ease, and can perform thought processing at a accelerated rate beyond any race. Average Strength Level Weaknesses *Brain: The brain is the object that connects the Celestials to their physical vessels. Miscellaneous Level of Technology: Incomprehensibly Advanced Known Representatives: Ethrus.png|Ethrus|link=Ethrus Notes/Trivia *At death, their skeleton does not decay to a degree, and simply stays where the Celestial died. Category:Races